Second Generation Elgang
by Nixtorm
Summary: The War that almost wiped out the entire human race...If not for the Elgang the world wouldn't even exist. But..the demons are slowly starting to rise again and they WILL return. This time, if they want to ensure their survival, and everyone else's survival, the Elgang will need help. OC Sign up! Read prologue inside and author's note at the bottom for more details.


**Second Generation Elgang**

**Prologue**

Have_ you ever heard of the story? The story of a legendary group of people...A group of people who went on a quest to retrieve the missing El? A sworn guardian who could wield a cannon with ease, whose sharpshooting skills were unfathomable. A crazed tracer, who was trapped in a library for years, whose experiments struck fear and lunacy in his opponents. A Nasod, whose ancient codes can be traced from thousands of years ago, used her arsenal of machinery to overwhelm her foes. A young mage, who lost all her magical powers, but ended up learning even more, someone who mastered all the elements of the world. A man with a few words, who's Nasod arm almost drove him to the brink of hopelessness from insanity, but managed to make that power into his own. An elf, with her bow in one hand, and a legendary blade in the other, had many different types of traps at her disposal. A girl with a contract with Eun, a legendary fox sealed away in her hairpin, decided to use the power to help other people and bring justice. A proud woman, a leader figure of the red knights, with her claymore in hand, she had an aura of strength and courage, that gave hope to those around her. And finally, her hot headed brother, the leader of this group of people. He, who possessed much strength, hope, and determination even when in the roughest of situations, used his sword and magical runes to punish his enemies. People started to call this legendary group of people, the Elgang. 8 warriors who traveled around the continent of Elrios, helping those in need, and fighting for the greater good. But...you have not heard of the story...of the great demon war people swore never to talk about again..until now. The war which almost wiped out the entire human race, which even the Elgang almost fell victim to from the sheer power of the demons. If it had not been for the Elgang, the world would have been overrun by them, all humans nonexistent in the world. When the world was nearing it's limit, the Elgang defeated all the demons in the land. Peace returned, and armies began to train for the next encounter. Everyone hoped that it would be the last demon war, until maybe hundreds, or thousands of years later. Little did they know, demons have been plotting, and building numbers for their army. They have been training day and night for the time when they will attempt to take over the Elrios continent once again. This demon war would be much brutal than the first, as they will have grown much stronger, faster, and in greater numbers. This is one battle that we cannot afford to lose. This time around the Elgang will need help..Not just anyone though, a new generation of legendary people, who will take the Elgang's place as the time comes. There are people like that who exist in the world. They just haven't realized it yet. We need the help and strength of these people, or all hope is lost for humanity. Warriors, prepare for the Second Demon War! _

**So ummmm yeah that's the prologue o .o **

**Well I guess I should introduce myself o 3o I'm Nixtorm, and this is my first story...As you guys probably saw from the summary before clicking on this horrible story, you probably saw that I'm taking OCs! (I don't know how you couldn't have seen it I put it in all caps . .) xD but anyways, I know I'm gonna get a lot of messages, and all that stuff probably saying: "An OC story for your first one? I don't think that's a good idea-" SHADDUP D: Jk, I know what you mean, but I've already warned you that this is my first story, so I don't know how much I'll update, so you don't have to submit your OC. If you do want to however...this is what I need o 3o**

**Name (Of course)**

**Gender (Of course)**

**Class (If your OC has a certain class you want)**

**Some Skills (Can be active, special active skills, Hyper active even )**

**Personality (Of course)**

**Weapon/Form of Attacking (Of course)**

**Relationship: Now, for this part, there will be no relationships with the actual elgang since they will be much older after some time after the demon war. Unless your OCs are liek, 20-30, which will be the ages for the Elgang. Even then it's probably not a good idea for a relationship with the especially with how I've planned for the story. You can have a relationship with another OC, or maybe your own if I decide you can have two But just make sure the other author is okay with it before scanning the review section looking for people you wanna couple and in your sign up just say: Blah blah Coupled with blah and blah. XD. Feel free to say anything else that's worth mentioning, or anything that I missed for sign ups. I'll decide when I have enough OCs for it to work, but since this is my first story I don't really expect much so...yeah. If you are reading this then thanks. O3O Message me or leave a review for sign ups. Thanks again.**

**-Nixtorm**


End file.
